


Ночь на троих

by CubanBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubanBoi/pseuds/CubanBoi
Summary: После очередного свидания Кит с Лэнсом решили зайти чуть дальше. Все может пойти немного не по плану, если у твоего парня есть брат близнец. Или же наоборот...





	Ночь на троих

Лэнс запихнул Кита в его квартиру и захлопнул за собой дверь. В ночной полутьме прекрасно видны хитрые глазки кубинца и слышно его игривое хихиканье.  
Они только пришли из кафе, где парни болтали на разные темы, пили вино и делали все то, что люди делают на свиданиях. Только вот Лэнс частенько уходил в туалет, но разве это важно? Сейчас важнее то, что шаловливые ручки кубинца уже расстегивают штаны на Ките, а тонкие губки на удивление умело целуют ушко:  
\- Эту ночь ты никогда не забудешь, маллет~  
Лицо Кита расплылось в довольной улыбке, и он схватил Лэнса под попкой, подняв:  
\- Твои крики, будет слышать весь город~, - возбуждающе прошептал он и понёс кубинца в спальню. Тот закусил губу и снял с себя футболку, оголив худое тело с идеальным загаром. Кит не удержался и мокро, пошло причмокивая поцеловал длинную шейку. Он весь вечер мечтал покрыть ее алыми засосами и следами укусов, присвоить эту красоту себе. Смуглые ручки обвили патлатую голову и прижали к шее, а теплая грудь прижалась к груди Кита – сам Лэнс мечтал, чтобы парень украсил его следами своей любви.  
Неожиданно для кубинца его уложили кровать. Легкий свет фонаря прорезался через шторы и падал на стоящего Кита. Он снял с себя футболку и белый свет упал на сильную грудь, ровные кубики пресса и тонкую полоску волос под пупком, уходящую в расстегнутые штаны. Лэнс закусил губу, не веря в происходящее с ним. Кажется, еще совсем недавно они впервые увидели друг друга: простой бариста и горячий мотоциклист.  
Лэнс чуть раздвинул длинные ножки и провел ручками по стройному телу, сильнее возбуждая Кита. Нависнув над кубинцем, он жадно впился в сладкие губы, торопливо расстегивая узкие джинсы и стягивая их с тонких ног.  
\- Постой, постой, - прошептал Лэнс, мягко отстранив Кита за плечи. Его глазки хитро сверкнули:  
– Я хочу, чтобы у тебя была повязка на глазах~  
\- Во второй раз. Я слишком сильно тебя хочу, - чуть ли не прорычал Кит, от чего Лэнс обмяк в его руках и тихонько простонал. Кит покрывал выпирающие ключицы поцелуями и покусывал их, а в ответ слышал тихое хихиканье. Поцелуи опускались по загорелому телу ниже, а руки стягивали со сладких ножек джинсы. И вот красоту Лэнса ничто не прикрывает. Он лежит под Китом и возбужденно кусает пальчик. На личике опьяненная улыбка. Синие глазки наполнены желанием и хитро сверкают в полутьме.  
Кит уткнулся стояком, который все еще сдерживали трусы, в дырочку Лэнса. Тот хихикнул:  
\- Это кошелек или ты так рад меня видеть?~  
\- Я так глубоко тебе вставлю, что ты месяц нормально сидеть не сможешь, - прорычал Кит в смуглую шейку. В ответ он услышал возбужденное хихиканье и почувствовал, как Лэнс выгнул спинку:  
\- Тогда почему ты до сих пор в штанах, маллет?~  
Кит грубо поцеловал ухмыляющиеся губки и сделал пару псевдотолчков, дразня кубинца. Будет знать как шутить с ним. Лэнс ахнул в поцелуй и обвил ножками талию Кита, пока тот доставал из-под подушки тюбик смазки. И вот в Лэнса довольно легко вошел первый палец в холодном лубриканте:  
\- Ах! А ты знаешь свое дело~, - хихикнул он и в него тут же вошел второй палец, начиная растягивать.  
Лэнс хихикал от возбуждения и в нетерпении ерзал, чтобы пальцы входили в него глубже. Это хихиканье порядком надоело Киту. Оно в каком-то смысле оскорбляло его. Парень нахмурился и укусил кубинца за грудь, надавив на простату. Из Лэнса вырвался такой протяжный пошлый стон, что Кита поразило, на что способен голос кубинца.  
От него у Кита сорвало крышу. Он торопливо снял с себя штаны и плавно вошел в горячую дырочку Лэнса и вновь услышал звонкий стон.  
\- Господи.. Как ты его в штанах держишь?~, - хихикнул Лэнс и прижался грудью к груди Кита, обвив ручками его шею. Но парень не услышал его. Кит наслаждался тем какой он теплый и узкий внутри, наслаждался мягкостью шоколадной кожи. Эти ощущения затуманили голову, избавляя ее от ненужных мыслей и оставляя лишь одно – безумное желание. Желание вновь услышать этот возбуждающий голосок, прильнуть к тонким губам и трахать парня, пока стоны не перейдут в хрипоту. И Кит, недолго думая, начал глубоко толкать Лэнса, кусая его губы в мокром поцелуе. Кажется, даже соседи слышали эти пошлые крики, которые иногда прерывал смех и хихиканье.  
\- Че ты ржешь? – прорычал Кит и со всей силы толкнулся в простату. Лэнс поцарапал его спину и задрожал от кайфа:  
\- Я.. я не могу.. Слишком хорошо~ Прошу, маллетик, еще!~, - с придыханиями стонет тот и выгибает спинку сильнее. Кит довольно и властно улыбается, долбя только бугорочек. Он любуется, как у Лэнса закатываются глаза от чистого кайфа и как из приоткрытого улыбающегося ротика вытекает слюна. Кит закусил губу и ускорился, готовясь кончить. Кубинец закричал громче, жадно прося еще больше, прося кончить в него как можно глубже, выкрикивая похвалы на испанском. Эти слова еще сильнее раззадорили Кита, и он кончает в Лэнса, найдя силы еще пару раз толкнуть его. В этот же момент кончил и Лэнс себе на живот, громко вскрикнув от оргазма.  
Смуглое тело расслабилось и обмякло в сильных руках. Шоколадные волосы растрепаны на белой подушке. От света фонаря поблескивают капли пота на тяжело дышащей груди. Кит вышел из него и устало лег рядом, восстанавливая дыхание:  
\- Это.. было что-то..  
Лэнс закивал и прижался к горячему телу Кита, вытирая одеялом с себя сперму. На самом деле он не услышал слов Кита. Его разум все еще нежится в океане блаженства после оргазма. Даже сам Кит плохо понял, что сказал. Он лениво прижал к себе обмякшее тельце и уткнулся в мягкие волосы Лэнса. Они лениво нежились в объятиях друг друга, прижимались еще горячими и потными телами, слушали музыку их тяжелого дыхания.  
Лишь через несколько минут в их головы начали возвращаться мысли и осознанность. И в этот момент Лэнс вспомнил:  
\- Ох, я же еще с повязкой хотел, - Лэнс зарыл пальчики в волосы Кита. – Тебя ведь хватит еще на один раз, маллетик?~  
Кит в ответ закивал и лег на смуглую грудь. Никто из них не спешил вставать. Никому не хотелось отлипать от теплого тела другого. Лэнс лениво перебирал пропотевший маллет, а сам владелец маллета чуть ли не мурлыкал от нежных ласк. Только Лэнс умеет так ласково гладить его, несмотря на издевки и постоянные шутки по поводу прически.  
\- Все, слезь с меня. Я схожу за повязкой~, - с улыбкой сказал Лэнс и мягко похлопал Кита по лопаткам. Тот чмокнул украшенную следами любви шейку и лег на живот, лениво обнимая подушку. С края кровати исчезло давление и шаркающей, слегка прихрамывающей походкой Лэнс скрылся за дверным проемом.  
Через пару минут он вернулся и сел на бледную поясницу, завязав Киту глаза:  
\- Соскучился, Китти?~, - игриво спросил он.  
Названный в ответ угукает и улыбается, пока мягкие ручки убирают с шеи маллет, а губки приятно целуют заднюю сторону шеи, прикусывая кожу. Парень расслабляется и получает дикое удовольствие от ласк. Потом ручки начинают мять его плечи, и Кит медленно погружается в сон. Внезапно его будит щипок за соски:  
\- Хей! Не спи!  
Кит выгнул спину и замычал с улыбкой:  
\- Я не сплю~  
Лэнс переворачивает его на спину и кусает за кадык, трясь голой попкой о член парня. Волна возбуждения окончательно разбудила Кита. Он сжал руками упругую попку и мокро поцеловал желанные губки. И тут бедра Кита кто-то нежно погладил, пока Лэнс гладил грудь. Притупляя сон и возбуждение, нахлынула волна страха. Кит дернулся, сел ровно и сорвал повязку.  
В полутьме на него удивленно смотрело две пары синих глаз. На бедрах Кита сидел Лэнс, а из-за его плеча.. выглядывал еще один Лэнс?  
Кит соскочил с кровати, вытащил из прикроватной тумбочки нож и выставил перед собой:  
\- Чем ты меня накачал?!  
Первый Лэнс испуганно отпрянул назад и наткнулся спиной на второго. Он пискнул от испуга и повернулся:  
\- Черт, Лео! Что ты сделал?!  
\- Я просто погладил его по ногам, - виновато потупил взгляд тот. – Кто же знал, что он ТАК испугается?!  
\- Дурак! – Лэнс взял голову Лео под мышку и кулаком начал тереть голову. Лео отчаянно пытался вырваться и хохотал.  
Кит молча наблюдал за этой картиной и даже не знал, как реагировать: то ли выгнать их, то ли позвонить в полицию, то ли он сам просто сходит с ума. Но тут в голову пришла простая мысль:  
\- Вы близнецы?  
Парни перестали мучать друг друга и подняли синие глаза на Кита. Кажется, они совсем забыли о его присутствии пока выясняли отношения. Лэнс с Лео почти одновременно кивнули и второй довольно произнес, несмотря на свое зажатое под мышкой положение:  
\- Причем я старший~  
\- Всего лишь на 2 минуты, умник! – Лэнс снова начал кулаком тереть голову брата.  
\- Да прекратите вы! – потерял терпение Кит и устало потер переносицу. Братья виновато потупили взгляд и спокойно сели на кровать.  
\- И с кем из вас я встречался все это время? – спросил Кит. Братья переглянулись:  
\- Мы менялись друг с другом… Со мной ты познакомился в вузе, - сказал Лэнс.  
\- А меня встретил в кофейне, но принял за Лэнса, - вздохнул Лео и потер шею. – А во время свиданий мы периодически менялись местами.  
Сердце Кита больно кольнула обида:  
\- Так вы меня все это время обманывали? Хах, вы просто игрались со мной! – Кит откинул нож в сторону и сел на пол, обхватив голову. Братья переглянулись и грустно опустили взгляд. Они совсем не ожидали такой реакции, хотя знали, что рано или поздно Кит обо всем прознает, но даже подумать не могли, что парня так сильно заденет правда.  
Лэнс слез с кровати и присел рядом с Китом, робко обняв его правую руку:  
\- Мы довольно давно встречаемся, а ты даже не заметил, что говоришь с разными людьми, - без упрека сказал Лэнс и грустно вздохнул. Под левую руку Кита юркнул Лео:  
\- Не такие уж мы и разные… Поэтому какая разница с одним ты встречаешься или с двумя?  
\- Мы настолько похожи, что даже мама нас до сих пор путает…  
\- Друзья отличить не могут…  
\- В нас так много схожестей, что даже вдвоем влюбились в тебя, Кит, - Лео ласково зарыл пальчики в черный маллет.  
\- Вы могли сразу сказать правду, а не устраивать этот цирк, - пробурчал Кит.  
\- Ты бы нас сразу бросил! – чуть ли не одновременно воскликнули братья.  
\- Вовсе нет, - выдохнул Кит и приобнял Лэнса с Лео. – Вы можете долго убеждать меня насколько похожи, но я сразу заметил в вас различия. Вот ты, Лео, сильно любишь креветки, много смеешься и постоянно шутишь по поводу моего маллета, - Лео слегка покраснел и влюбленно улыбнулся, прижавшись к Киту – это все было правдой. – А тебя, Лэнс, довольно легко смутить, всегда сперва съедаешь мидии и любишь называть меня Китти, - Лэнс засмущался и спрятал личико в шею Кита – даже он не замечал таких деталей. - Поначалу я не придал этому большое значение, но теперь все понял.  
\- Мы просто струсили, - робко признался Лео и почувствовал, как Кит уткнулся носом в его макушку:  
\- Не стоило, рыбки. Я бы вас все равно принял, - Кит поцеловал макушку и ощутил, как его собственную шею нежно, даже с благодарностью поцеловал Лэнс.  
Кит взял его за подбородок и мягко поцеловал в тонкие губки. В отличие от своего брата, Лэнс целовался не так умело, даже целомудренно и легко. Лео медленно провел носом по щеке Кита и стал третьим в этом наполненном любовью поцелуе. То Лэнс вытеснял брата и вкушал сладость губ Кита, то Лео перенимал инициативу или вовсе братья переключались друг на друга.  
По ощущениям они провели несколько часов в столь необычном поцелуе, пока Кит не решил, что пора перенести место действия на кровать. Он медленно встал, а братья за ним: Лэнс жадно впился в сочные губы Кита, а Лео мокро облизывал острые соски. Братья уложили Кита на кровать и нависли над ним. Лэнс прильнул к губам Кита, нежно сжимая своими нижнюю губу парня. Каждый новый поцелуй становился мокрее, к ним добавлялись тихие постанывания Лэнса, а его пальчики зарылись в черные локоны. Кит провел рукой по изгибу его позвоночника и сжал ягодицу. Смуглая грудь прильнула к груди Кита, а попка выпятилась, чтобы парню было удобнее ее сжимать, наслаждаться ее мягкостью. Лео впивался губками в бледную шею, пока его брат облюбовал губы Кита. Поцелуи Лео спускались все ниже, оставляя за собой дорожку ярких засосов. Каждый кубик пресса Кита кубинец мокро поцеловал и опробовал на зуб, получая от Кита поглаживания по голове как похвалу.  
Кит много с кем встречался и спал, но он впервые ощущал подобные ласки. Он медленно сходил от них с ума, мысли одна за другой уходили из головы, и мозг обволакивал туман блаженства. Все органы чувств обострились, чтобы получать еще больше удовольствия от прикосновений братьев.  
Раздалось игривое хихиканье и член Кита обхватили смуглые пальчики. Они сжимали уже налившийся кровью орган, медленно дроча. Кит приоткрыл рот, чтобы ахнуть, и в него тут же проник ловкий язычок Лэнса, делая их поцелуй мокрее и глубже. Но вот из Кита вырвался кроткий стон в этот поцелуй – Лео медленно лизнул потяжелевший член и принялся обсасывать головку, пошло причмокивая. Кит отстранился от столь сладких губ Лэнса и тяжело задышал. Он бы полностью отдался ласкам Лео, если бы не горячее дыхание Лэнса в его шею, не его тонкие пальчики на груди, не его маленькая попка в сильной руке Кита.  
Убрав руку с головы Лео, Кит взял тюбик смазки и выдавил немного на дырочку Лэнса. Тот вздрогнул и мелко задрожал от предвкушения. Палец медленно прошелся по дырочке, размазывая смазку, а потом аккуратно вошел в Лэнса. В этот же самый момент Лео взял член Кита полностью в рот. В комнате раздался пошлый стон Лэнса и более хриплый Кита. Дыхание Лэнса стало неровным, ручки сжались в кулачках, а тельце мелко задрожало. Сам Кит рвано дышал от того, как умело Лео ласкает языком его член, обсасывает его, словно лакомство. Кит бы так и наслаждался этим, если бы не звонкий голос Лэнса:  
\- Китти… Еще… - простонал голосок, а сам Лэнс насаживался глубже на палец Кита, а потом и на второй, застонав громче и слаще.  
Через некоторое время Лео словно почувствовал, что его брата достаточно растянули. Он оторвался от столь приятного лакомства, вытащил пальцы Кита из дырочки брата и помог Лэнсу сесть на член Кита. По комнате снова прокатился звонкий стон кубинца и более сдавленный Кита. В порыве страсти Лео уселся на грудь Кита и мокро поцеловал собственного брата – сладкий стон, что он услышал, возбудил и его. Тем более для братьев не впервой столь близкие контакты. Кит притянул Лео за талию к своему лицу и лизнул дырочку кубинца с остатками его собственной спермы.  
Братья вдвоем застонали и взялись за руки, чтобы не упасть. Они стонали в приоткрытые рты друг друга, изредка соединяясь в поцелуе. Лэнс прыгал на члене Кита, пока язык второго проникал в Лео и даже вылизывал внутри. Голоса братьев сливались в единую песню удовольствия и возбуждения, из которой порой вырывались слова восхищения или тихий смех Лео. От этой песни, от получаемого Китом наслаждения, он терял связь с реальностью. Тела всех троих сливались во что-то единое. Для них исчезло время, пространство. Оставались лишь они и удовольствие, которым они никак не могли насытиться.  
Буквально через несколько минут первым не выдержал Кит и глубоко кончил в Лэнса. Братья прижались друг к другу и тоже кончили, звонко закричав от оргазма. Они устало легли по обе стороны от Кита. Вокруг царил ужасный беспорядок, но всем было слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Лэнс покусывал свою губу и лениво жался к Киту, до сих пор сладко постанывая. Лео лег на часто поднимающуюся грудь Кита и ногами обнял ногу парня. Сам Кит прижимал обмякшие тела братьев к себе, упорно считая это все прекрасным сном.  
Вскоре они все сладко заснули, прижимаясь к горячим телам друг друга. Каждый безмолвно надеялся, что так они проведут еще не одну ночь и даже утро.


End file.
